The prince
by skip together
Summary: A (long) one-shot. RxN Noa is a prince in old japan, and Ryuuji is teacher. But when Noa overhears something at night...


Otogi Ryuuji sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Noa-sama," he said, almost begging. "Please try to work harder on your Kanji. Its an important skill for a prince to have, if you want to become king." He looked at this student, the boy he had known since the younger had been very little. He had grown up around the palace, and so when Kaiba Noa was born he had been asked to watch over him. Ryuuji had done so without question, and very much liked the boy.

He blinked and sighed with a small noise. "I'm trying! Really I am... I just get easily distracted..."

Frowning, Ryuuji sat down in a chair next to Noa. "I know you are... but this is important. Not many people get to learn these things, and I'm afraid that you're taking it for granted...."

His shoulders fell as his need to please Ryuuji grew higher.

"I know it isn't easy... I myself had to learn all this too, remember? I didn't want to do it either, but I did it anyway, because I knew I had to."

"Wakarimasu..." He muttered, before rubbing at his head with a slightly pained look.

Shaking his head, the older stood up. "I suppose we've done enough for now. Go ahead and take a break."

He stood from the painful seiza style happily, stretching himself a bit.

Ryuuji bowed politely to Noa, before exiting the room silently, sighing to himself.

The little prince laid back, blinking his eyes shut as he sprawled himself out on the floor, layers upon layers of kimono keeping him warm.

Not too long later Ryuuji returned, a woman following him with two cups of tea. Sitting beside Noa, Ryuuji smiled as the woman did the same, setting the tea tray down. She stood up and bowed respectively, before leaving the room.

He blinked, opening his eyes and glancing up at her as she leaves.

After sipping his tea, Ryuuji sighed once more. "Noa-sama, you really should not lay like that. It isn't respectful."

The younger pouted, before sitting up and adjusting himself back into seaiza. "Hai.."

Smiling, Ryuuji lightly shook his head, before going back to sipping his tea.

He stared at the tea for a bit, before running a hand over the steam.

Setting his own cup down, the black haired male slowly began to draw patterns on the floor, almost absentmindedly.

His attention was turned to his advisor as he watched him with a bit of interest.

Realizing the younger was watching him, Ryuuji smiled at Noa. "It helps me to draw different Kanji in the air or on the floor. That way it stays in my memory."

The prince nodded. "..ah...I see..."

"I start out with the easy ones, like ichi, and then I go on to the ones with more strokes."

"With your spare time?" He asked

"Yes. Sounds boring, ne?"

The prince chuckled. "Only slightly."

"Hm... I suppose I'm a boring person then." Smiling, Ryuuji went back to sipping his tea.

"I... I don't think so, really..." He whispered, before glancing back down and continuing to play with the steam from his own tea.

Looking out the window, Ryuuji placed the teacup down. "You should be getting to your next lesson, soon."

"Hai." He muttered.

Smiling, Ryuuji placed the teacup down once more. "I would let you skip if I could, Noa-sama, but you know this is what is best, right?"

He pouted. "Yes."

"You were born as a prince for a reason, Noa-sama. Now, you should be off, least your next sensei be angry that you are late."

He stands, making his way to the rice paper doors slowly.

"I will see you later, Noa-sama," Ryuuji called, smiling at the younger boy.

He smiles back weakly, before heading off to his next class.

~*~

Ryuuji sat in the garden, his eyes closed. He listened to the water running nearby, every once in a while a fish would jump and a create a splash. The birds chirped, but he didn't hear any of it. He was imaging something else, something far more important than nature.

The young prince sighed as he walked, in search of his advisor.

Opening his eyes, Ryuuji spotted Noa. Smiling, he decided to let the boy find him, instead of disturbing the sounds of nature by calling out the prince's name.

"Otogi?" He asked softly as he jumped over a couple stepping-stones.

"Hai?" The advisor replied, watching the young boy.

"I was looking for you," He told him with a nervous little giggle.

"I noticed." A smile was on the older male's face.

The prince came up to him slowly with a little blush.

"Is there something you needed, Noa-sama?"

"I was only a little bored is all."

"Ahh."

"I thought I might spend my time talking with you?"

"That would be lovely, Noa-sama."

"Can I sit by you?"

"No need to ask me, Noa-sama. You know I will let you."

He nodded, before taking a seat a couple of inches away from the other boy and stretching his legs out.

Smiling, Ryuuji closed his eyes again. This time, however, he focused on Noa's breathing.

The prince leaned onto his elbows carefully, before doing the sprawling thing he'd done earlier and closing his eyes.

Content with the silence, Ryuuji said nothing for a long time, before he finally opened his eyes and looked at Noa. "I heard from your father that your fiancée is heading into town in a few days."

He sighed quietly. "hai."

Frowning, Ryuuji tilted his head lightly. "Are you not happy, Noa-sama? She's such a nice girl..."

"I do not like her," He said in a hushed voice.

"Why is that, Noa-sama?"

"I, just... like someone else." His eyes opened slightly and he turned to stare in the other direction.

"I see... I'm sure he or she is very lucky, then. Have you told that person yet?"

He shook his head. "Iie."

"I see." With a smile, Ryuuji went back to listening to the different sounds, not wanting to pry into Noa's personal life, even though he was dying to know who it was.

"Do you think they would like me back?" Noa asked softly.

"I don't see how anyone could not like you, Noa-sama. You are a wonderful person."

"I am worried. That is why I'm not telling."

"I see." A small smile crossed his face. "We all have a right to worry. Tell that person in your own time, Noa-sama."

Noa nodded carefully, fidgeting in his seat a bit.

Opening his eyes, the advisor looked at his student, a smile on his face. "You will make a lovely king some day, Noa-sama."

He blushed and smiled a bit as he turns to look back up at his advisor.

"If you would only learn to work on your Kanji a bit more." Sighing, Ryuuji looked up. "Its boring, yes, but necessary."

His expression fell. "I'm sorry I've displeased you."

Smiling, Ryuuji looked back at Noa. "Its fine. You aren't the worst student I've had."

"I feel so much better now," he said sarcastically.

Frowning, Ryuuji stood up.

"Something wrong?" The prince asked.

Shaking his head, Ryuuji slowly bent down to give Noa a small hug, before standing up again. "I should ask you the same thing."

He squeaked and blushed. "Really?"

The older nodded. "I'm sorry that I'm being mean about you not working on your Kanji, but its for the best, Noa. As a prince, you have to learn that life isn't going to be easy." He smiled warmly. "But you do deserve a little break. You can skip class tomorrow if you'd like. I won't tell."

The prince smiled lightly. "I do not wish to really," _'There's only one reason that I go..._'

"All right, if you insist." With a smile, Ryuuji bowed. "I should be off, Noa-sama. I will see you at dinner."

Noa nodded, not wanting the other to leave.

With that, the advisor turned and left the gardens.

~*~

"So," Noa's father said, turning to him as they sat at the dinner table. "How did your lessons go today, Noa?"

He nodded. "Well."

"That's good. I'm assuming Otogi told you of your fiancée is coming in a few days?"

"Hai." He muttered, attempting to look as if he cared.

The king gave him a smile. "She's such a sweet girl. I'm glad that you are marrying her. It will be wonderful to have such a great daughter in law."

He tugged at the edges of his kimono. "..hai.."

Ryuuji, who wasn't really paying attention, stared at his plate.

He sighed and glanced up at his advisor quietly.

Ryuuji continued to stare at his plate, seeming lost in thought, although someone sad.

~*~

"The Kanji for ice is almost the same as the one for water, although the words are different. Ice has-- Noa-sama, are you listening?"

He shook his stare at Ryuuji's face from his mind. "Hai!"

"Then what did I just say?"

"Umm..it was, um.. ahh..."

Sighing, Ryuuji set the brush he was holding down and stood up, walking over to Noa, before kneeling down in front of the boy. "Are you sure you don't want to skip today's lesson?"

He was silent as he studied the other boy's face with a contented, dreaming look.

"Noa-sama?"

The prince blinked, shaking his head again and blowing his bangs from his eyes.

Frowning, Ryuuji sighed. "I think we should end the lesson here. You're obviously too distracted to pay attention to me."

_'That's just what I'm paying attention to, though...'_ He told himself, sighing defeatedly. "Gomen nasai, Otogi-san."

"Its all right. I understand why you are distracted."

"...nani yo?"

"The person you like, ne? Always on your mind?" Ryuuji smiled warmly. "Perhaps once you tell them you'll be able to pay more attention during your lessons."

"I... don't think so, but if you insist I may as well think about it."

"Noa-sama... if you need someone to talk to, you know I'm here, right?"

"Hai..." He whispered. "But I think you are the last person I'll end up talking to."

At that Ryuuji looked somewhat hurt.

"I'm sorry," the younger said.

Flashing a fake smile, Ryuuji said: "Its fine. No harm done. I can understand why you wouldn't want to talk to me. Its not like we're friends. I'm just your advisor."

Noa sighed sadly. "No, no," He muttered, moving out of his spot to hug him loosely. "I.."

Smiling weakly, Ryuuji returned the hug. "Its fine, really."

"You'd be mad if I told you who it was..." The prince whispered.

"I'm sure I wouldn't, but if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I won't pry into your personal life."

"Have you ever liked anyone?" He asked.

"Yes. I happen to like someone right now."

His expression fell a bit and h reply was small. "...oh..."

"He doesn't like me back, though."

The prince's small hug tightened. "How do you know that?"

"Because he all ready admitted he liked someone else."

"I'm sorry," The younger boy whispered.

Smiling, Ryuuji shook his head. "As long as he is happy, then I am happy."

"How do you know if he's happy?"

"I know him very well."

"And he looks happy?"

"When I am around him, He seems to be very happy."

The prince sighed again, before moving around to put his head in Ryuuji's lap. "It..." He whispered after taking a breath and closing his eyes. "It is you that I like."

A smile crossed the older boy's face. "It is you that I like as well, Noa-sama."

Noa blinked as he glances up. "H--hontou ni?"

"Hai, Noa-sama."

He moved to hug him again, breathing a small sigh of relief.

The older smiled, hugging the prince back.

"Thank you," He says.

"For what, Noa-sama?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Hmm... does this mean you need a new Kanji teacher?"

"Why would that be?"

"Well, if I'm the reason that you're distracted..."

"I'll try harder, I promise."

"All right. I believe you."

The prince smiled lightly.

The advisor smiled back, slowly reaching to touch Noa's hair softly.

The prince purred a bit and moved into Ryuuji's chest.

Smiling, the older ran his fingers through Noa's hair. It was soft, and it felt like silk.

Noa closed his eyes in a contented state.

Looking out the window, the advisor frowned a bit. "I hate to break this up, Noa-sama, but you need to get to your next lesson."

The prince pouted a bit, not feeling like disappearing.

"Gomen nasai, Noa-sama, but I will see you at dinner, ne?"

He nodded slowly.

Slowly pulling away from Noa, Ryuuji stood up. "I will walk you to your next lesson, if you'd like."

The prince stood slowly as well. "Okay."

Smiling, the older lightly touched Noa's cheek.

He blushed a bit, giggling nervously.

Smiling, the older let his hand fall to his side, before his voice took on a serious tone: "Noa-sama."

His look became that of a concerned one. "Hai?"

"You realize that... that we're not going to be able to be together, right?"

His expression fell and he looked at the floor.

"I care about you so much, Noa-sama... I have ever since I started looking after you. But first of all, you're a prince, and second of all, I'm, what, 4, 5 years older then you?"

The prince nodded a bit, saddened.

Ryuuji frowned, slowly moving to hug Noa again. "I'm sorry... I... I really care about you, Noa-sama, and if there was some way that this would work I wouldn't hesitate to take it."

"Couldn't we keep it a secret?" He asked in a whisper.

"Noa-sama... that would tear us both apart..."

"How?" He asked innocently.

"When someone has a secret relationship... it tears them apart... it would with me and you..."

He sighed again in silence, tears coming to his eyes.

Closing his eyes, Ryuuji sighed. He knew it was all ready hurting them both. "N-Noa-sama. I... If you really want, we can keep it a secret..."

"We can try?" The younger asked. "Really?"

"Hai, Noa-sama."

The prince kisses his advisor's cheek happily.

Smiling weakly, Ryuuji said: "You really should get to your next lesson before they start to worry."

"Can't I say I'm ill?"

"Noa-sama, you have to go to class..."

"Please...?" He whimpered. "I'm tired anyways..."

"I can't allow you to skip your studies to be with me. If you are going to skip, then you are going straight to bed."

"Will you stay with me in the bed?"

"Noa-sama, I have things I need to do..."

"Fine..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Alright."

~*~

Ryuuji stood with Noa's father and the prince as a few horses pulled up, along with a carriage. Moving forward, Ryuuji opened the door to reveal a nice looking girl, who stepped out, bowing politely to the prince and king.

Said prince winced slightly.

Ryuuji bowed politely back, before introducing the girl to Noa and his father. She introduced herself as well, a smile on her face.

The aqua haired boy smiled at her as best he could with a bit of a sigh.

She sent him a weak smile, obviously as unhappy about this as he was.

He looked over at his advisor with a pleading look, pouting.

Said male only flashed him a smile, before excusing himself, bowing, and leaving.

The prince gave him a stern look, half panicked, before going back to the girl.

Noa's father smiled, before showing the two into the palace, where he promptly left.

Sighing, the girl looked at Noa. "I'm sorry. I can see you're unhappy."

He blinked at that, looking over to her. "Yeah."

Looking down, she said: "I'm unhappy with this, too. I have someone back home. I really don't want to do this." Looking up at him, she gave a weak smile. "Is it the green eyed boy? The one you like?"

He blushed a bit, but nodded. "Hai."

She smiled. "You two make a cute couple."

His blush increased and he squeaked, before covering his mouth.

She giggled a bit at that. "Can we at least be friends, Noa-kun?"

"Sure." He muttered.

"Can I give you a piece of advice?" she asked, playing with some of the folds of her kimono. "Your father will never let you be with him. The only way would be to run away. I, being a girl, cannot. But you're a guy, and you can take care of yourself."

His smile faded slightly.

Bowing politely, she left.

He leaves, in search of his advisor.

Ryuuji sat, as always, in the garden, drawing some kanji in the water.

The prince stepped up to him quietly; trying to make sure he wasn't disrupting anything.

"Hai, Noa-sama?" The older asked, pulling his finger from the design and looking at his student

"Konbanwa," He murmured

Frowning, the older asked: "Is anything wrong, Noa-sama?"

He shook his head as he took a seat. "No."

Frowning, Ryuuji decided not to press the subject, and instead, went back to drawing kanji in the water.

He watched him with a bit of interest, sighing.

"She seems like a nice enough girl, doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you think so. I don't want you to have to marry someone you hate."

"She said we look cute together." He whispered.

The older frowned, pulling his hand out of the water once more to look at Noa. "Noa-sama... If there was any way to get you out of this I would take it in a heart beat, I swear."

Noa pulled his knees up to his chest as he stared into the water. "She said we could run away."

Ryuuji frowned. "Do you want to?"

"Would you be upset with me?"

"The only think I have in this palace is you, Noa."

He smiled a bit and turned to look at the older boy.

The older smiled back, lightly touching Noa's cheek.

He blushed a bit, before he smiled.

Smile still in place, the advisor moved some bangs from Noa's eyes. "You have such pretty eyes, Noa-sama."

The blush increased as he moved to hug the taller boy carefully.

Without missing a beat, the older hugged Noa back.

Said prince sighed a bit, before yawning.

Smiling, Ryuuji lifted him up. "You should get to bed, Noa-sama."

The prince paused a bit. "Will you sleep in the bed with me, then?" He asks softly. "Like you used to? When I was really young and I used to have nightmares..?"

A smile crossed the older's face. "Of course, Noa-sama."

The aqua haired boy hugged him more. "Arigatou."

Smiling, Ryuuji headed inside the building to put Noa to bed.

~*~

The little prince moaned slightly in his sleep, rolling over to snuggle into Ryuuji's side happily.

Slowing reaching up, the green-eyed male ran his fingers through the boy's aqua hair, a smile on his face. Noa looked so peaceful and happy asleep.

He subconsciously leaned into the touch with a whimper.

Smiling even more, the older lightly ran his fingers over Noa's cheek. Just a ghost of a touch.

"Nnn...Ryuuji..."

The older closed his eyes at that. He wanted – no, _needed_ to hear it again. He knew he couldn't, but he wanted to so badly. Instead, he pulled his hand away, placing it against his own chest instead.

The younger boy blinks his eyes open, looking up at him.

Otogi Ryuuji sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Noa-sama," he said, almost begging. "Please try to work harder on your Kanji. Its an important skill for a prince to have, if you want to become king." He looked at this student, the boy he had known since the younger had been very little. He had grown up around the palace, and so when Kaiba Noa was born he had been asked to watch over him. Ryuuji had done so without question, and very much liked the boy.

He blinked and sighed with a small noise. "I'm trying! Really I am... I just get easily distracted..."

Frowning, Ryuuji sat down in a chair next to Noa. "I know you are... but this is important. Not many people get to learn these things, and I'm afraid that you're taking it for granted...."

His shoulders fell as his need to please Ryuuji grew higher.

"I know it isn't easy... I myself had to learn all this too, remember? I didn't want to do it either, but I did it anyway, because I knew I had to."

"Wakarimasu..." He muttered, before rubbing at his head with a slightly pained look.

Shaking his head, the older stood up. "I suppose we've done enough for now. Go ahead and take a break."

He stood from the painful seiza style happily, stretching himself a bit.

Ryuuji bowed politely to Noa, before exiting the room silently, sighing to himself.

The little prince laid back, blinking his eyes shut as he sprawled himself out on the floor, layers upon layers of kimono keeping him warm.

Not too long later Ryuuji returned, a woman following him with two cups of tea. Sitting beside Noa, Ryuuji smiled as the woman did the same, setting the tea tray down. She stood up and bowed respectively, before leaving the room.

He blinked, opening his eyes and glancing up at her as she leaves.

After sipping his tea, Ryuuji sighed once more. "Noa-sama, you really should not lay like that. It isn't respectful."

The younger pouted, before sitting up and adjusting himself back into seaiza. "Hai.."

Smiling, Ryuuji lightly shook his head, before going back to sipping his tea.

He stared at the tea for a bit, before running a hand over the steam.

Setting his own cup down, the black haired male slowly began to draw patterns on the floor, almost absentmindedly.

His attention was turned to his advisor as he watched him with a bit of interest.

Realizing the younger was watching him, Ryuuji smiled at Noa. "It helps me to draw different Kanji in the air or on the floor. That way it stays in my memory."

The prince nodded. "..ah...I see..."

"I start out with the easy ones, like ichi, and then I go on to the ones with more strokes."

"With your spare time?" He asked

"Yes. Sounds boring, ne?"

The prince chuckled. "Only slightly."

"Hm... I suppose I'm a boring person then." Smiling, Ryuuji went back to sipping his tea.

"I... I don't think so, really..." He whispered, before glancing back down and continuing to play with the steam from his own tea.

Looking out the window, Ryuuji placed the teacup down. "You should be getting to your next lesson, soon."

"Hai." He muttered.

Smiling, Ryuuji placed the teacup down once more. "I would let you skip if I could, Noa-sama, but you know this is what is best, right?"

He pouted. "Yes."

"You were born as a prince for a reason, Noa-sama. Now, you should be off, least your next sensei be angry that you are late."

He stands, making his way to the rice paper doors slowly.

"I will see you later, Noa-sama," Ryuuji called, smiling at the younger boy.

He smiles back weakly, before heading off to his next class.

~*~

Ryuuji sat in the garden, his eyes closed. He listened to the water running nearby, every once in a while a fish would jump and a create a splash. The birds chirped, but he didn't hear any of it. He was imaging something else, something far more important than nature.

The young prince sighed as he walked, in search of his advisor.

Opening his eyes, Ryuuji spotted Noa. Smiling, he decided to let the boy find him, instead of disturbing the sounds of nature by calling out the prince's name.

"Otogi?" He asked softly as he jumped over a couple stepping-stones.

"Hai?" The advisor replied, watching the young boy.

"I was looking for you," He told him with a nervous little giggle.

"I noticed." A smile was on the older male's face.

The prince came up to him slowly with a little blush.

"Is there something you needed, Noa-sama?"

"I was only a little bored is all."

"Ahh."

"I thought I might spend my time talking with you?"

"That would be lovely, Noa-sama."

"Can I sit by you?"

"No need to ask me, Noa-sama. You know I will let you."

He nodded, before taking a seat a couple of inches away from the other boy and stretching his legs out.

Smiling, Ryuuji closed his eyes again. This time, however, he focused on Noa's breathing.

The prince leaned onto his elbows carefully, before doing the sprawling thing he'd done earlier and closing his eyes.

Content with the silence, Ryuuji said nothing for a long time, before he finally opened his eyes and looked at Noa. "I heard from your father that your fiancée is heading into town in a few days."

He sighed quietly. "hai."

Frowning, Ryuuji tilted his head lightly. "Are you not happy, Noa-sama? She's such a nice girl..."

"I do not like her," He said in a hushed voice.

"Why is that, Noa-sama?"

"I, just... like someone else." His eyes opened slightly and he turned to stare in the other direction.

"I see... I'm sure he or she is very lucky, then. Have you told that person yet?"

He shook his head. "Iie."

"I see." With a smile, Ryuuji went back to listening to the different sounds, not wanting to pry into Noa's personal life, even though he was dying to know who it was.

"Do you think they would like me back?" Noa asked softly.

"I don't see how anyone could not like you, Noa-sama. You are a wonderful person."

"I am worried. That is why I'm not telling."

"I see." A small smile crossed his face. "We all have a right to worry. Tell that person in your own time, Noa-sama."

Noa nodded carefully, fidgeting in his seat a bit.

Opening his eyes, the advisor looked at his student, a smile on his face. "You will make a lovely king some day, Noa-sama."

He blushed and smiled a bit as he turns to look back up at his advisor.

"If you would only learn to work on your Kanji a bit more." Sighing, Ryuuji looked up. "Its boring, yes, but necessary."

His expression fell. "I'm sorry I've displeased you."

Smiling, Ryuuji looked back at Noa. "Its fine. You aren't the worst student I've had."

"I feel so much better now," he said sarcastically.

Frowning, Ryuuji stood up.

"Something wrong?" The prince asked.

Shaking his head, Ryuuji slowly bent down to give Noa a small hug, before standing up again. "I should ask you the same thing."

He squeaked and blushed. "Really?"

The older nodded. "I'm sorry that I'm being mean about you not working on your Kanji, but its for the best, Noa. As a prince, you have to learn that life isn't going to be easy." He smiled warmly. "But you do deserve a little break. You can skip class tomorrow if you'd like. I won't tell."

The prince smiled lightly. "I do not wish to really," _'There's only one reason that I go..._'

"All right, if you insist." With a smile, Ryuuji bowed. "I should be off, Noa-sama. I will see you at dinner."

Noa nodded, not wanting the other to leave.

With that, the advisor turned and left the gardens.

~*~

"So," Noa's father said, turning to him as they sat at the dinner table. "How did your lessons go today, Noa?"

He nodded. "Well."

"That's good. I'm assuming Otogi told you of your fiancée is coming in a few days?"

"Hai." He muttered, attempting to look as if he cared.

The king gave him a smile. "She's such a sweet girl. I'm glad that you are marrying her. It will be wonderful to have such a great daughter in law."

He tugged at the edges of his kimono. "..hai.."

Ryuuji, who wasn't really paying attention, stared at his plate.

He sighed and glanced up at his advisor quietly.

Ryuuji continued to stare at his plate, seeming lost in thought, although someone sad.

~*~

"The Kanji for ice is almost the same as the one for water, although the words are different. Ice has-- Noa-sama, are you listening?"

He shook his stare at Ryuuji's face from his mind. "Hai!"

"Then what did I just say?"

"Umm..it was, um.. ahh..."

Sighing, Ryuuji set the brush he was holding down and stood up, walking over to Noa, before kneeling down in front of the boy. "Are you sure you don't want to skip today's lesson?"

He was silent as he studied the other boy's face with a contented, dreaming look.

"Noa-sama?"

The prince blinked, shaking his head again and blowing his bangs from his eyes.

Frowning, Ryuuji sighed. "I think we should end the lesson here. You're obviously too distracted to pay attention to me."

_'That's just what I'm paying attention to, though...'_ He told himself, sighing defeatedly. "Gomen nasai, Otogi-san."

"Its all right. I understand why you are distracted."

"...nani yo?"

"The person you like, ne? Always on your mind?" Ryuuji smiled warmly. "Perhaps once you tell them you'll be able to pay more attention during your lessons."

"I... don't think so, but if you insist I may as well think about it."

"Noa-sama... if you need someone to talk to, you know I'm here, right?"

"Hai..." He whispered. "But I think you are the last person I'll end up talking to."

At that Ryuuji looked somewhat hurt.

"I'm sorry," the younger said.

Flashing a fake smile, Ryuuji said: "Its fine. No harm done. I can understand why you wouldn't want to talk to me. Its not like we're friends. I'm just your advisor."

Noa sighed sadly. "No, no," He muttered, moving out of his spot to hug him loosely. "I.."

Smiling weakly, Ryuuji returned the hug. "Its fine, really."

"You'd be mad if I told you who it was..." The prince whispered.

"I'm sure I wouldn't, but if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I won't pry into your personal life."

"Have you ever liked anyone?" He asked.

"Yes. I happen to like someone right now."

His expression fell a bit and h reply was small. "...oh..."

"He doesn't like me back, though."

The prince's small hug tightened. "How do you know that?"

"Because he all ready admitted he liked someone else."

"I'm sorry," The younger boy whispered.

Smiling, Ryuuji shook his head. "As long as he is happy, then I am happy."

"How do you know if he's happy?"

"I know him very well."

"And he looks happy?"

"When I am around him, He seems to be very happy."

The prince sighed again, before moving around to put his head in Ryuuji's lap. "It..." He whispered after taking a breath and closing his eyes. "It is you that I like."

A smile crossed the older boy's face. "It is you that I like as well, Noa-sama."

Noa blinked as he glances up. "H--hontou ni?"

"Hai, Noa-sama."

He moved to hug him again, breathing a small sigh of relief.

The older smiled, hugging the prince back.

"Thank you," He says.

"For what, Noa-sama?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Hmm... does this mean you need a new Kanji teacher?"

"Why would that be?"

"Well, if I'm the reason that you're distracted..."

"I'll try harder, I promise."

"All right. I believe you."

The prince smiled lightly.

The advisor smiled back, slowly reaching to touch Noa's hair softly.

The prince purred a bit and moved into Ryuuji's chest.

Smiling, the older ran his fingers through Noa's hair. It was soft, and it felt like silk.

Noa closed his eyes in a contented state.

Looking out the window, the advisor frowned a bit. "I hate to break this up, Noa-sama, but you need to get to your next lesson."

The prince pouted a bit, not feeling like disappearing.

"Gomen nasai, Noa-sama, but I will see you at dinner, ne?"

He nodded slowly.

Slowly pulling away from Noa, Ryuuji stood up. "I will walk you to your next lesson, if you'd like."

The prince stood slowly as well. "Okay."

Smiling, the older lightly touched Noa's cheek.

He blushed a bit, giggling nervously.

Smiling, the older let his hand fall to his side, before his voice took on a serious tone: "Noa-sama."

His look became that of a concerned one. "Hai?"

"You realize that... that we're not going to be able to be together, right?"

His expression fell and he looked at the floor.

"I care about you so much, Noa-sama... I have ever since I started looking after you. But first of all, you're a prince, and second of all, I'm, what, 4, 5 years older then you?"

The prince nodded a bit, saddened.

Ryuuji frowned, slowly moving to hug Noa again. "I'm sorry... I... I really care about you, Noa-sama, and if there was some way that this would work I wouldn't hesitate to take it."

"Couldn't we keep it a secret?" He asked in a whisper.

"Noa-sama... that would tear us both apart..."

"How?" He asked innocently.

"When someone has a secret relationship... it tears them apart... it would with me and you..."

He sighed again in silence, tears coming to his eyes.

Closing his eyes, Ryuuji sighed. He knew it was all ready hurting them both. "N-Noa-sama. I... If you really want, we can keep it a secret..."

"We can try?" The younger asked. "Really?"

"Hai, Noa-sama."

The prince kisses his advisor's cheek happily.

Smiling weakly, Ryuuji said: "You really should get to your next lesson before they start to worry."

"Can't I say I'm ill?"

"Noa-sama, you have to go to class..."

"Please...?" He whimpered. "I'm tired anyways..."

"I can't allow you to skip your studies to be with me. If you are going to skip, then you are going straight to bed."

"Will you stay with me in the bed?"

"Noa-sama, I have things I need to do..."

"Fine..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Alright."

~*~

Ryuuji stood with Noa's father and the prince as a few horses pulled up, along with a carriage. Moving forward, Ryuuji opened the door to reveal a nice looking girl, who stepped out, bowing politely to the prince and king.

Said prince winced slightly.

Ryuuji bowed politely back, before introducing the girl to Noa and his father. She introduced herself as well, a smile on her face.

The aqua haired boy smiled at her as best he could with a bit of a sigh.

She sent him a weak smile, obviously as unhappy about this as he was.

He looked over at his advisor with a pleading look, pouting.

Said male only flashed him a smile, before excusing himself, bowing, and leaving.

The prince gave him a stern look, half panicked, before going back to the girl.

Noa's father smiled, before showing the two into the palace, where he promptly left.

Sighing, the girl looked at Noa. "I'm sorry. I can see you're unhappy."

He blinked at that, looking over to her. "Yeah."

Looking down, she said: "I'm unhappy with this, too. I have someone back home. I really don't want to do this." Looking up at him, she gave a weak smile. "Is it the green eyed boy? The one you like?"

He blushed a bit, but nodded. "Hai."

She smiled. "You two make a cute couple."

His blush increased and he squeaked, before covering his mouth.

She giggled a bit at that. "Can we at least be friends, Noa-kun?"

"Sure." He muttered.

"Can I give you a piece of advice?" she asked, playing with some of the folds of her kimono. "Your father will never let you be with him. The only way would be to run away. I, being a girl, cannot. But you're a guy, and you can take care of yourself."

His smile faded slightly.

Bowing politely, she left.

He leaves, in search of his advisor.

Ryuuji sat, as always, in the garden, drawing some kanji in the water.

The prince stepped up to him quietly; trying to make sure he wasn't disrupting anything.

"Hai, Noa-sama?" The older asked, pulling his finger from the design and looking at his student

"Konbanwa," He murmured

Frowning, the older asked: "Is anything wrong, Noa-sama?"

He shook his head as he took a seat. "No."

Frowning, Ryuuji decided not to press the subject, and instead, went back to drawing kanji in the water.

He watched him with a bit of interest, sighing.

"She seems like a nice enough girl, doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you think so. I don't want you to have to marry someone you hate."

"She said we look cute together." He whispered.

The older frowned, pulling his hand out of the water once more to look at Noa. "Noa-sama... If there was any way to get you out of this I would take it in a heart beat, I swear."

Noa pulled his knees up to his chest as he stared into the water. "She said we could run away."

Ryuuji frowned. "Do you want to?"

"Would you be upset with me?"

"The only think I have in this palace is you, Noa."

He smiled a bit and turned to look at the older boy.

The older smiled back, lightly touching Noa's cheek.

He blushed a bit, before he smiled.

Smile still in place, the advisor moved some bangs from Noa's eyes. "You have such pretty eyes, Noa-sama."

The blush increased as he moved to hug the taller boy carefully.

Without missing a beat, the older hugged Noa back.

Said prince sighed a bit, before yawning.

Smiling, Ryuuji lifted him up. "You should get to bed, Noa-sama."

The prince paused a bit. "Will you sleep in the bed with me, then?" He asks softly. "Like you used to? When I was really young and I used to have nightmares..?"

A smile crossed the older's face. "Of course, Noa-sama."

The aqua haired boy hugged him more. "Arigatou."

Smiling, Ryuuji headed inside the building to put Noa to bed.

~*~

The little prince moaned slightly in his sleep, rolling over to snuggle into Ryuuji's side happily.

Slowing reaching up, the green-eyed male ran his fingers through the boy's aqua hair, a smile on his face. Noa looked so peaceful and happy asleep.

He subconsciously leaned into the touch with a whimper.

Smiling even more, the older lightly ran his fingers over Noa's cheek. Just a ghost of a touch.

"Nnn...Ryuuji..."

The older closed his eyes at that. He wanted – no, _needed_ to hear it again. He knew he couldn't, but he wanted to so badly. Instead, he pulled his hand away, placing it against his own chest instead.

The younger boy blinked his eyes open, looking up at him.

Smiling reassuringly, Ryuuji slowly sat up.

The smaller rubbed at his eyes, before tugging at Ryuuji weakly.

Sighing, the older laid back down. "Noa-sama, I really have things I need to take care of..."

"But, I..."

"Noa-sama..."

He shrunk back under the covers, dejected. "I wish to stay with you, but if you must go, fine. Leave."

Sighing, Ryuuji pulled himself off the bed. Walking to the door, he thought for a moment, before turning to Noa. "Noa-sama, please, what ever you do, don't follow me."

The younger rolled over a bit, concerned. "Why?"

The other frowned. "Just... don't."

"Ryuuji, tell me."

The older merely shook his head and left the room, closing the paper wall behind himself.

After that, he attempted to go back to sleep. Except for the simple fact, that curiosity was raping the back of his mind. He rolled over a couple times, before glaring at his ceiling with a miffed look.

A muffled voice could be heard from down the hall, followed by Ryuuji's voice, although it was impossible to make out what he said.

He threw the covers over his head and sighs.

The voices became louder as the two men passed Noa's room, the other saying: "I told you I wanted him dead! Do not get close to him!" 

Ryuuji replied: "I'm not going to kill him, and that is final! If you want to kill me go ahead!"

The prince's eyes widened as he brought the covers from his head with a scared look.

"This is your last chance, Otogi. Do you want me to tell the king that you are a spy for his enemies?"

"I don't think he would believe you."

"Oh, I think he would."

The prince sat up in his bed, covering his mouth and shaking his head.

"And what of the little prince? What would he say if he heard you were a spy?"

Ryuuji was silent at that.

"Mm-hm. That's what I thought. Do you want to use my sword?"

"...Damn you."

Noa began to cry softly, pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face in his arms.

There were a few more muffled words, before the map parted. Ryuuji slowly opened the wall to Noa's room, frowning. "Noa-sama? What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"You don't cry for 'nothing', Noa-sama. Please tell me."

"Please, just leave me be."

The older looked down. He didn't even nod before he turned away, leaving the room.

He hummed to himself quietly, before leaning back on his bed and wiping at his eyes.

A cricket chirped.

~*~

"The king has been assassinated!" A woman screamed, running through the hallways. "Someone help! The king has been assassinated!"

The young prince rolled over in his bed, awakened by the cries.

Throwing open the door to Noa's room, the woman cried: "Noa-sama! Your father has been assassinated!"

His sapphire eyes widened as he sat up, jumping out of bed.

She whimpered, falling to her knees. "I-I don't know who did it... O-Otogi-kun found him like that..."

His eyes narrowed as he leant down to help her.

"I'm so sorry, Noa-sama..."

He had been cried out, but the tears started again. "Shhh. You couldn't have done anything," He told the woman softly.

She sniffled, before smiling weakly up at him. "You are right. Thank you, Noa-sama."

He smiled a bit.

Ryuuji slowly stepped into the room, frowning at the scene.

The prince glanced up, eyes and expression hardening.

Seeing this, Ryuuji blinked at him. "N-Noa-sama? Daijoubu ka?"

The younger knelt down to the woman without a second glance at his advisor.

She sniffled, confused, looking between the two males.

His expression towards her softened sadly.

Slowly pulling away, she stood up, bowing lightly. "Arigato, Noa-sama."

He smiled.

Bowing once more, she left, excusing herself.

Ryuuji stared after her, before turning to Noa.

He glared and turned away, hands folded in his kimono sleeves.

"Noa-sama?" Ryuuji whispered, slowly stepping forward to lightly place his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Don't touch me," He growled through clenched teeth as he pulled away sharply.

Ryuuji took a step back, his eyes wide. "Noa-sama... what's wrong with you?"

"You know perfectly well, Otogi."

"N-nani? Noa-sama... Wakarimasen..."

His arms fell limply to his sides. "You know who killed my father.." He says.

Ryuuji blinked, surprised. "How would I know that, Noa-sama?"

"Don't act like you don't know these things."

"Noa-sama... why are you accusing me of knowing something that I don't know?"

He turned to glare at the boy fully, tears on the rims of his eyes. "Because I **heard **you!!"

Ryuuji's eyes widened. He was speechless for a moment, before: "Y-you think... you think **I** killed your father?"

"What else am I **supposed** to think!?"

"Noa-sama... when that man was talking... when he said he wanted me to kill someone... he wanted me to kill _you_, not your father."

He threw his hands in the air and stalked across the room. "Oh! THAT MAKES ME FEEL SO MUCH BETTER, OTOGI!!"

"Noa-sama... I wouldn't... I would never kill you or your father..."

"How would I know that? How the hell can I trust you now!?"

"If you want me to leave I'd be happy to."

He stopped, eyes widening, his face falling as the thought came to mind. "I.. I do not wish for you to leave," The little prince whispers, looking away sadly. "Unless you really want to."

"If you're going to accuse me of killing someone I loved as much as my own father, I just might."

The younger fell to the ground, body shaking with tears. "I.. I'm scared."

"Noa-sama... what you heard was the truth. I was a spy on your father for the enemy. And I was supposed to kill you. I refused. Your father... was like a best friend to me. And you... I love you more then anyone in the world."

He turned to look up at his advisor. "You… you love me?"

The other nodded.

Noa smiled lightly as he tried to stand to hug the taller boy. "I.."

The older helped him stay steady, hugging Noa tightly. "I'm sorry I  became a spy. I just... I wanted to feel taken care of. They promised they would."

He wrapped his arms around Ryuuji's neck, the death of his father finally hitting him head on as he began to cry.

The older hugged Noa back, whispering soothing words, although they meant nothing. He slowly ran his fingers up and down Noa's back in a soothing motion, just letting the other boy cry it out. He needed it.

He held onto the back of his advisor's kimono as he sobbed onto his shoulder, breathing uneven as he whimpered.

"I'm sorry," the older whispered, feeling guilty. If he had never became a spy they would have never found a way into the castle.

He tried to halt his cries carefully, eyes red and cheeks flushed. He closed his eyes as he laid his head on Ryuuji's chest silently.

Sighing, Ryuuji slowly moved over to the bed, laying down with Noa and letting the smaller boy curl up against him.

He whimpered lightly, nuzzling Ryuuji's chest with a soft noise.

The older wanted to say something, but he knew it wouldn't help.

"Nn.... Ryuuji..." The prince muttered.

"Hai, Noa-sama?" A small smile crossed his face at being called by his first name.

"I love you as well," Noa told his advisor softly.

A smile crossed Ryuuji's face as he ran his fingers through Noa's hair. "Do you still want to run away? Because I will take you where ever you want, Noa-sama."

He nodded softly. "I wish to be with you."

"And I wish to be with you as well, Noa-sama."

He smiled, moving to hold his arms around Ryuuji.

The older cuddled to Noa, his eyes closing.

Not soon after, the little prince had fallen asleep.

~*~

The prince winced in his sleep as he held on to Ryuuji and his comforter carefully.

The older had not fallen asleep. He seemed distressed about something, as he continued to stare at Noa's door, tensing up as a silhouette would walk by the rice paper walls.

The younger yawned lightly as he awoke, smiling up at his advisor.

Ryuuji smiled back weakly, tensing up again as yet another person walked by.

"Ryuuji..?" Noa questioned.

"Noa-sama, if we're going to leave, we should do it quickly. I have a feeling they are going to come after you next."

He nodded silently.

"I fear I would go insane if you were assassinated as well."

He smiled a bit as he tried to sit up.

The older let go of him with a weak smile, sitting up as well.

He fluffed at his hair carefully with another yawn.

Ryuuji slowly sat up as well, reaching in his kimono and pulling out a sword. "Damn that thing was uncomfortable..."

Noa squeaked, moving back a bit.

Ryuuji frowned lightly. "Noa-sama..."

The younger swallowed, staring at it carefully.

"Noa-sama... I'm not going to assassinate you..."

"I.. wasn't thinking that."

"This is only for protection... it isn't even sharp. I wouldn't even be able to cut my own hair with it."

He sighed lightly, clutching at his chest.

The older smiled weakly. "I'm sorry to scare you, Noa-sama."

"I was only worried..."

"I would never _dream_ of hurting you, Noa-sama."

He nodded innocently.

"Is there anything you absolutely need to take with you? Maybe something that isn't a kimono?"

Noa thought about it. "Money?"

"Yes, that is probably important..."

The prince giggled a bit. "And..um.."

"Hm?"

"You...and.."

"...hai?"

He paused. "Food?"

"We can buy and find food."

He nods. "Anything else?" He asks as he crosses his legs.

"I have my sword, and you... so... no."

"Not any blankets or anything?"

"Well, if you want to you can. I'm perfectly content sleeping outside in the cold."

He gave him a pouting look. "It's not good for you."

"Aa, sou?"

"Yes."

"Hasn't hurt me yet."

He tugged on Ryuuji's kimono childishly. "I do not want you to become ill!"

The older smiled. "I won't."

"Ryuuji, we're bringing a blanket."

"All right."

He smiled. "Good."

"Now, we must hurry."

He nodded carefully.

Ryuuji held out his free hand for Noa, smiling.

The prince blushed as he took it with a small bow.

"Get read to run," Ryuuji told him. Then, without any warning, he threw open the door and broke into a run down the hallway. Several arrows flew at the two boys and landed in the wall by their heads.

The younger squeaked, holding up his kimono as he attempted to duck and run.

Pulling his sword out with his free hand, Ryuuji silenced through a wall as they ran, jumping through it. The people in the room gasped as he and Noa zoomed by. He sliced through another wall, and, without a thought, kept going.

The prince had a bit of a hard time holding up all of the layers of his kimono, but managed to do so with difficulty.

The older stopped as they reached the gate, where several men stood, holding bows and arrows.

"Unhand the prince, traitor!" one man screamed, aiming his arrow directly between Ryuuji's head. "We know it was you that killed the king!"

He winces and takes a step back, giving Ryuuji a scared look.

Ryuuji frowned, before looking both ways. He grabbed hold of Noa's arm once more, before running to the right. The men shot arrows at him, but missed purposely, not wanting to hit Noa.

"Noa-sama," Ryuuji called. "I'm afraid we aren't going to have time to get anything."

"Shit."

The older chuckled at Noa's use of language, before rushing up to the back gate. He kicked it open and ran through, just barely making it as several guards arrived seconds after they had disappeared into the trees.

The aqua haired prince coughed slightly, breath coming in gasps.

Ryuuji frowned at him, before looking slowly around the tree to make sure they were safe.

Noa looked at him with a weak smile.

"Sorry about making you run so much."

"It's okay," He said.

"And I'm sorry about not stopping to get the money... or the blanket."

"It's fine, really. I'm not sure about how we're going to get money, though. Unless I still have my bag with me.." He murmured, digging around in a pocket underneath one side of his obi. He smiled, pulling a little pouch out and jingling it. "Okay..." He muttered as he opens it and drops the coins into his hand. "We have... 3 gold pieces."

Ryuuji smiled at him weakly. "We're going to have to work like normal people then, I suppose."

The prince tilted his head at the older, giving him a startled expression.

The green eyed man laughed. "I don't expect you to work. Just let me take care of everything. After all, this is all my fault."

Noa giggled a bit.

"Come," Beginning to walk, Ryuuji purposely did slowly. "We need to get rather far away from here before we actually find a place to stay for the night.

The prince nodded, before latching himself onto his advisor's arm.

The older smiled at him warmly, taking careful steps as to not disturb the nature.

He coughed again slightly, before yawning and stopping.

The older stopped, looking at Noa. He frowned. "You don't look too well, Noa-sama..."

Noa shook his head, then grabbed it and tried to take a step. He lost his balance, and began falling to the ground.

Gasping, Ryuuji leapt quick enough to catch Noa. "Noa-sama!" He cried, surprised. He slowly reached a hand up to touch the boy's forehead.

He made a small noise, cheeks and face flushed. "I think I'm only tired is all.." He murmured, not making a move to straighten himself up.

"Noa-sama... you're burning up..." With a frown, he lifted the other boy into his arms. "I'll walk a little further, before we rest. We need to get as far away as possible."

"Hai."

"Try to sleep, Noa-sama. You'll need your energy."

He nodded, nuzzling himself into Ryuuji's chest. "Ryuuji... I feel dizzy..."

"Shh... You have a fever. You may feel dizzy for a little while. We'll stop soon, I promise."

He whimpered a bit, but tried to nod in response.

Ryuuji walked for about another thirty or so minuets, before finally stopping outside a little village.

The little prince had already fallen asleep, breathing quietly.

The older smiled weakly, before heading into town, in search of a healer. He was worried for Noa's health, and he knew he wasn't trained enough to help the prince.

He whimpered a bit, eyebrows furrowing in his sleep.

Spotting the sign of the healers place, Ryuuji slowly stepped in, spotting a white haired girl sitting on the floor.

The girl looked up. She stood up, bowing. "Please wait, I will be with you in a moment."

Noa winced, holding onto Ryuuji's kimono with a fist, small hands tugging at him subconsciously.

The girl stepped back into the room, the healer behind her. She bowed politely to Ryuuji once more, before sitting down to let to let the healer work.

Ryuuji frowned at the healer, before slowly laying Noa down. "He has a fever... he feels dizzy, as well."

Noa made a noise as he woke up, noticing the lack of Ryuuji's warmth.

The older slowly ran his fingers through Noa's hair.

The healer looked down at the boy. He was a man of about 25, red hair and red kimono, blood red colors lining parts of the hair and white edges trim the kimono. He placed a hand to the boy's forehead carefully, not touching him entirely, but brushing just above his skin as the little prince looked up at him helplessly.

The white haired girl gave Noa a reassuring smile. "Mizuzuki-sensei is the best healer in all of Japan!" she said.

He smiled a bit, before standing to walk over to a shelf of his and pull out a small bag, seemingly containing an herbal remedy of some sort. Sitting back down, he poured a kettle of water and sets it above a small fire that he started with merely his fingertips. Placing the herbs into the water as it boils in the kettle, he explained: "It's a simple herbal tea that should help with his fever."

Ryuuji nodded, before looking over at the white haired girl, who blushed, looking away.

The prince, who was watching the red-haired man, looked over and noticed the other's blush. He glared.

"A-ano," the girl whispered. "Boku wa Ryou desu."

"Ah," Ryuuji smiled warmly, taking Noa's hand. "I'm Ryuuji, and this is Noa."

He shifted a bit to struggle in an attempt to put his head in Ryuuji's lap, before squeezing his advisor's hand protectively.

Ryou blushed again, looking away. "Ano... I'm a boy."

Ryuuji snorted, trying not to laugh. "That was unexpected."

Mizuzuki laughed a bit, , but said nothing. He figured people so close to the palace would recognize Noa. Instead, he said: "You won't turn us in, will you?"

He shook his head calmly as Noa watching the aqua haired boy. "Prince," He stated, before going back to watches the steam from the kettle rise.

The older runaway frowned a bit at that took Ryuuji's hand to his face murmuring, "Boku no Ryuuji..." silently, eyes closed.

Mizuzuki smiled a bit at the youngest boy, then back to Ryuuji. "No, I will not."

"Thank you," the black haired boy whispered, looking down at Noa, a ghost of a smile on his face.

Ryou continued to stare in the other direction, still blushing. "A-ano... Do you need a place to stay, R-Ryuuji-kun?"

"Yes, actually..." the other said, looking at Ryou.

Ryou blushed even more, avoiding Ryuuji's gaze as he turned to Mizuzuki. "S-sensei? Do... do we have any s-spare rooms?"

Noa's grip on Ryuuji's hand increased. 'Stupid Ryou..' He thought. 'He's mine.'

Mizuzuki looked at him a bit sadly. "We do not..." He said. "But if you need and gold, I may be able to spare you some for a couple of nights at an inn."

"I'm sure we'll be fine on our own," Ryuuji said with a smile. "Thank you anyway."

"Ano..." Ryou blushed again. "M-my nii-chan owns a house near here... i-it may not suit a prince... b-but... but it is a nice place, and I... I'm sure he'll l-let you stay for free."

Ryuuji smiled warmly. "That would be lovely. Thank you, Ryou-san."

Ryou's blush increased.

The prince tried to sit up, ignoring Mizuzuki's attempt to talk him out of it.

Ryuuji frowned, automatically worrying about Noa. He lightly placed a hand on Noa's shoulder, although he didn't try to force him to lie down. He wanted to, tough. "Noa-sama, Daijoubu?"

"I - I'm still dizzy..." He muttered, leaning himself on Ryuuji's chest.

The advisor wrapped his arms around Noa protectively. "You need to lie down." He looked at Mizuzuki. "Could he lie some where for a while?"

"We only have the floor," He explained in a soft, soothing like tone. "We are not that wealthy, you see, but I could search for a tatami."

The older shook his head. "I'm sure the floor will be fine." He glanced down at Noa. "What do you think? You can always rest your head on me, Noa-sama."

The prince  bit, under the red of his over heated cheeks. "Hai," He murmured, as the kettle begins to cry.

Mizuzuki took it off of the fire, before pouring a bit into a small cup and setting it down in front of them. "It's very hot, Ouji-sama," He warned, red eyes soft.

"Thank you," Ryuuji whispered with a kind smile. "This means a lot to both of us."

Ryou was busy staring at Ryuuji's sword, still blushing.

Noa took Ryuuji's hand again, weaving their fingers and holding them to his chest.

Ryuuji, seeing Ryou looking at the sword, slowly scooted it closer to himself, causing the white haired boy to blush, more in fear then anything else, and turn away.

The red-eyed boy nodded to Ryuuji. "Dou itashimashite."

The green-eyed advisor slowly laid down, pulling Noa up against him so the other boy would be warm and comfortable on the floor.

Ryou, still blushing, stood up, leaving the room to give Ryuuji and Noa some silence so the younger boy could sleep.

The younger boy blushed a bit before wincing at his headache and closing his eyes.

Frowning, the older boy relaxed, before closing his eyes. He slowly began to hum a small tune he had heard as a boy. It was soft, and soothing.

The prince looked up a bit at hearing it, smiling slightly.

Ryuuji continued to hum, seeming lost in the song.

He placed a hand on Ryuuji's cheek gently as his smile warmed.

The older boy slowly opened his eyes as the song came to a stop. He smiled at Noa lightly, before leaning in and kissing the prince's forehead softly.

His blush increased and he moved to bury his face in the older boy's chest.

"Get better soon," Ryuuji told him, running his fingers in Noa's hair. "We still have a long way to go before we are far enough away to be safe."

He sighed a bit with a little giggle. "Hai."

"Mm... you smell really nice, Noa-sama."

He giggled again, blushing still. "Aaa... arigatou?"

Ryuuji laughed a bit, before: "You should try to sleep. It will help your strength."

"But I want to stay awake so I can stay in your arms with this feeling," He murmured.

"I will still be here when you wake up, Noa-sama."

He smiled. "Hai..."

"Now... sleep. You need it."

He nodded, before closing his eyes and yawning a bit.

~*~

Ryuuji continued to lay, holding Noa tightly. He was talking silently to Ryou, and had been for quite some time, thankfully not awaking Noa.

The prince whimpered a bit, before clinging to Ryuuji's kimono and blinking his eyes open.

The older smiled, running the back of his hand just barely over Noa's cheek. "Good morning."

He blushed a bit. "Ohayou."

"How are you feeling?"

He yawned slightly. "Headache went away."

"That's always good," Ryou said with a smile. "I'm glad you are feeling better, Ouji-sama."

He smiled a bit. "Arigatou, Ryou-san."

The white haired boy smiled back, blushing lightly. He looked away, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

Noa closed his eyes to leant back into his advisor's body with a small shiver.

The black haired male wrapped his arms around Noa's body lightly, both to protect the boy and keep him warm.

A different man appeared this time, seemingly of the same look as Mizuzuki. Except, blue. He smiled a bit, his extra hair pulled back neatly.

"Ouji-sama," He started. "You won't get better if you do not drink your tea." 

The prince blinked, before remembering the neglected drink. "Aa! Gomen nasai."

Ryou giggled a bit, and Ryuuji chuckled, reaching out to get the drink, which, for some strange reason, had remained warm. He held it up for Noa carefully.

Noa giggled, before attempting to sit up first.

Ryuuji waited with a smile, moving a bit so Noa could sit.

He smiled, taking the cup with both hands and nearly wincing at attempting to sit seiza style again.

"Noa-sama, we are not at the palace anymore," Ryuuji commented. "You do not have to sit that way if you do not wish to..." he looked over at Ryou, who nodded in agreement.

"It is all right if you wish to not sit like that," Ryou said, although he himself was sitting seiza style.

He nodded with a small blush, before adjusting himself to a more comfortable position. Taking a sip, the little prince smiled ca bit.

"Is it okay?" Ryou asked. "It isn't too cold, is it?"

Noa shook his head as the blue man walked away, behind a curtain. "I think it's fine," He said.

The white haired boy smiled. "I'm glad..."

After finishing his tea, he placed the cup down gently with a little bow in gratitude, before he laid himself down to put his head in his advisor's lap.

Ryuuji yawned a bit, rubbing his eyes. "Neh... now I'm the one that needs a nap!"

He giggled a bit. "Gomen nasai,"

"Neh... I'll be fine."

Noa furrowed his eyebrows a bit.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Turning around, Ryou played a bit with a tray that was sitting behind him. Finally, he turned around, pulling out a red ribbon and handing it to Ryuuji. "To hold back your hair, Ryuuji-kun."

"Ah." The black haired boy smiled a bit. "Arigato." Pulling his hands from Noa, he reached back, quickly pulling his hair up and tying it with a ribbon.

Ryou turned away, blushing a bit.

The prince smiled lightly, noting how truly beautiful his advisor's eyes were when they were much more visible.

The older male turned to look at the prince, a smile on his face. "Well?" He asked, motioning to his hair. "What do you think?"

He hugged the older boy tightly, purring and grinning. "Beautiful," He whispered.

This made the advisor laugh a bit as he pulled Noa closer. "Arigatou, Noa-sama."

He laughed as well, childishly.

"I'm glad you like it," Ryou said, smiling warmly, still blushing. "I thought it would suit you."

"Arigatou, Ryou-san," Ryuuji said, bowing his head in respect. "Now whenever I wear it I will think of the white haired boy that helped myself and my love on our journey."

The prince smiled, nodding as well. "Boku mou."

Ryou blushed a bit more at that. "I'm glad to help, Ouji-sama, Ryuuji-kun."

Noa moved himself from his grasp on his advisor to go back into his lap with a small smile.

The black haired male lightly touched Noa's forehead. "Hm... your fever is getting better."

He smiled. "Yay,"

"It should be gone by the morning." He yawned, stretching. 

Ryou slowly stood up. "You are welcome to come to my home and stay for the night, Ouji-sama. We are fairly poor, but we do have an extra room and enough food."

He smiled. "Arigatou."

Ryou merely shook his head, with a smile. "Iie, dou itashimashite." 

Ryuuji pulled Noa into his arms, holding him like a child. He stood up, carrying Noa as he followed Ryou out of the house, after the white haired boy had bit farewell to Mizuzuki. They walked not far down the road until they had reached a fairly small house. Ryou opened the door, calling: "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!" Came a voice from inside, before a boy who looked a bit older then Ryou stepped out. He glanced at Noa and Ryuuji quietly.

Noa blinked at the way he was being carried as he scrambled to close his kimono.

"Bakura-nii-chan," Ryou said, nodding warmly. "This is Noa-kun and Ryuuji-kun. They are traveling by."

"Aa," Bakura gave them a half-smile. "You are welcome to stay here, then."

"Arigatou," The prince murmured, before smiling at finally fixing the kimono.

The older brother only nodded as Ryuuji sat Noa down. "Your room is just through that hallway, last room on the right."

"Arigatou," Ryuuji said, repeating Noa's words.

Bakura nodded again, before turning to Ryou, who gave his older brother a warm smile.

"I'll make dinner!" The younger brother replied, before sliding off his shoes and rushing through the house, almost knocking Bakura over.

Noa smiled a bit, hands on Ryuuji's kimono sleeve.

~*~

Noa yawned a bit as they make their way to their bedroom after dinner, nearly collapsing onto Ryuuji.

The older boy smiled warmly at him. "Ryou is a good cook."

He nodded. "Hai."

"Tomorrow we'll be able to leave, ne? You'll feel better, I'm sure."

"I hope," The prince murmured.

"I know you will, Noa-sama."

Noa smiled at him sadly, nodding.

"For now... lets just get some sleep, ne?"

"Haaii..."

Ryuuji sat down on the mats, smiling at Noa as he slowly reached up, undoing his hair.

The prince watched him for a moment, before taking a seat in front of him and reaching a hand out to pet his advisor's long black hair with a smile. He hugged him and buried his face in the locks, breathing in the older boy's scent with a purr.

Ryuuji blinked a bit at Noa, before laughing lightly. "Is my hair really that nice?"

He moaned a bit in response, nodding and smiling, closing his eyes.

"Hmm..." Ryuuji smirked. "Does that mean you'd kill me if I ever cut it off?"

"Yes," He whispered.

"Good, because I'd kill myself before I cut my hair. I love it almost as much as I love you."

The prince giggled a bit, both arms wrapping around Ryuuji's neck.

Humming lightly, Ryuuji slowly moved to lay down, Noa next to him. He shifted lightly to get more comfortable, laying his sword on the ground beside them.

Noa blinked as he was moved, but snuggled into his advisor nonetheless.

"Oyasumi," Ryuuji muttered, before yawning lightly.

"Oyasumi."

~*~

Ryuuji's eyes snapped open the next morning as several people outside screamed. Taking no care to keep Noa asleep, he stood, running over to the door. Bakura stopped him, however, as the white haired boy held up a hand.

"They're looking for you" the house keeper said. "Ryou is trying to convince them you are not here."

Noa blinked his eyes open, standing carefully. "Na - nani?"

Ryuuji frowned at Noa, before bowing to Bakura. "I'm so sorry..."

The white haired male shook his head. "Its fine."

Outside, they could hear Ryou speaking. Ryuuji slowly snuck up to the window [if they even existed back then...] and glanced out, spotting the younger brother talking to a few men.

The prince followed him quietly.

"They don't look like they believe him..." Ryuuji commented silently, taking Noa's hand in his own.

The prince whimpered a bit, squeezing his advisor's hand lightly.

Ryuuji gasped out as one of the men grabbed a hand full of Ryou's hair. Then, right before their eyes, the man pulled out his sword and shoved it through the white haired boy's stomach, then, without a second thought, headed toward the house.

Ryuuji fell back from the window, his hands over his mouth.

The prince opened his eyes, giving his advisor a worried look. "Na - nani?"

"T-they... they killed him... they killed Ryou!"

Noa's eyes widened and his grip on Ryuuji's hand tightened.

"We have to get out of here..." Ryuuji whispered. "They're going to go through Bakura and come after us... they know we're here."

He nodded rapidly.

Ryuuji's entire body was shaking as he stood. "Ryou... thank you," he whispered, more to himself than anyone.

The prince was clinging to Ryuuji's side, whimpering silently.

The two made it out the back door as the men shoved Bakura down, getting into the house.

Noa sighed lightly, glancing around nervously.

Ryuuji slowed to a walk, his head down. He pulled the red ribbon Ryou had given him out and held it in his hand tightly, trying not to cry.

Noa looked up at him sadly, hugging him and placing a kiss on his cheek carefully.

Ryuuji smiled weakly, before pulling his hair back with the ribbon. "I was right. Every time I wear this, I'll think of him. But for now, lets get so far away that this never has to happen again, ne?"

He nodded a bit, both arms holding one of Ryuuji's.

They continued to walk for a while after that.

~*~

The prince looked up, seeing some light in the distance. He pointed, as it became a village.

Ryuuji nodded silently, feeling a bit tired himself.

The young prince began to run, pulling the older with him by his hand.

Smiling, Ryuuji followed him.

~*~

Ryuuji glanced around the village as the people hurried around, busy doing their own things. He looked desperately for an inn.

Noa glanced around as well.

"See anything?" The black haired male asked.

He shook his head with a sigh.

The older boy sighed. "It looks like we might have to sleep outside tonight, then..."

"At least we won't spend any money."

"Who says I was planning on paying?"

He gave his advisor an aghast look, before thwacking his arm. "Otogi sensei!!"

Ryuuji laughed. "What? We don't have any money, do we?" He asked, grinning sheepishly. "And if I remember, you said its not good to sleep outside."

Noa sighed defeatedly. "Hai..."

"It looks as if this town has no inn, but..." he glanced over his shoulder. "I think we're far enough from the palace that we can stay here for a while. What do you think?"

The younger boy nodded. "Hai."

At this the advisor grinned. "What kind of job could we do, though?"

"We?"

"What, you don't expect me to work alone, do you?"

His eyes widened. "But.." The prince stuttered. "I was not made for work, I cannot work, Otogi Sensei! What if I die!? What if I get hurt or sick.. or or..?!" He threw himself onto Ryuuji's chest, clinging to his advisor's kimono. "I'll die, Otogi Sensei!!!"

Ryuuji laughed a bit at that. "You aren't getting out of it, Noa-sama. If you want to live, you'll work. It's not as boring as Kanji, at least, and that never killed you."

"Because you were there."

"Who's to say you won't be working with me?"

"We don't know that, though..." He murmured.

"Mm... well, there's nothing I can do about it. You're going to work, and that is final."

He dropped his arms and pouted.

The older male smiled. "Its not that bad, trust me."

"......Meanie."

"I'm sure you'll be just fine, Noa-sama."

"You don't love me."

"I love you, but I am much more keen with the thought of you working so we can live then you not working."

"...not if I don't get to work with you."

"Noa... working isn't supposed to be about liking it, it supposed to be about getting money so you can live."

"I've never worked before, Otogi Sensei. I do not think I can do it on my own..."

"Then we'll get you a small job, like opening the doors for a store or something. It won't be too hard. I promise."

He laughed a bit, hugging Ryuuji tightly.

Ryuuji smiled warmly, running his fingers in Noa's hair. "As long as I don't have to pretend to be a girl, everything is good."

The prince laughed a bit, before kissing Ryuuji's cheek again.

The older smiled. "Come on, lets find a place to sleep for the night."

He nodded. "Hai."

"Would you prefer a tree, or the ground?"

"Um... the ground would be lovely,"

"I thought so."

Noa smiled and followed Ryuuji carefully.

The older walked around the town until he came upon an open feild, where a few animals were at.

The younger boy followed, hands clinging to Ryuuji's kimono.

"Looks like we stay here for the night... looks homely enough, ne?"

Noa hugged Ryuuji's arm with a little giggle. "Very."

'Well... we'd better get to bed, then.. its not going to be easy to sleep out here."

He nodded a bit, leaning into his advisor with a yawn.

~*~ 

The young prince murmured something in his sleep, before curling up against Ryuuji for warmth.

"Mm... wake up, Noa-sama." Ryuuji smiled. They were now inside a house, where Ryuuji had moved them after Noa had fallen asleep.

"Oneeggaaii...5 minutes...."

"Noa-sama."

"Naaaaaaaannn..."

"Wake up."

He blinked his eyes open, yawning lightly as he tried to make out his surroundings.

The older smiled. "I saw this place when we were walking by, and I checked it out when you were asleep. Its empty."

Noa tried to sit up lightly, glancing around more.

"I figure we can stay here for a little while," Ryuuji said, sitting up as well. He pulled out the red ribbon and pulled his hair up.

The prince smiled. "Wonderful."

The older boy laughed lightly. "I'm glad you like it."

He nodded slowly, before leaning back down and curling into a ball with his eyes closed.

"Noa-sama... don't fall asleep again..."

"I'm so tired, though," The younger one murmured.

"Aa, so am I. But we need to get up so we can get jobs. We need money for food, Noa-sama. We haven't eaten since Ryou's, and that was two days ago."

"I do not feel hungry..." Noa said, in a more astonished tone than anything.

The older sighed. "Even so, you need to eat."

He nodded slowly again, moving to sit up.

Yawning a bit, Ryuuji slowly stood up. "If you really want to sleep, Noa-sama, then I could go out and steal some food to bring back here..."

"No, I think I'll be okay."

"Alright."

The younger boy leaned over to rest his head on Ryuuji's shoulder, before he yawned onto the older boy's neck.

Smiling weakly, the advisor slowly pulled away, before heading to the door of the house, waiting for Noa.

The prince got up, attempting to adjust his kimono before following. "Something wrong?" He asks.

"Iie, nothing. Why would anything be wrong?" Ryuuji asked calmly, almost emotionlessly.

"You seem upset," Noa said. "As if.. Something is troubling you.." He placed a hand on Ryuuji's cheek lightly.

"I said nothing's wrong."

"Otogi Sensei, I know there's something bothering you. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's nothing to worry about."

"But please.. I wish to know."

"You really want to know?" Ryuuji actually some what glared at Noa. "Because if you really do, I'll tell you."

The prince removed his hand and took a step back. "Hai."

"You were right, Noa-sama. I did it. I killed your father. I was ordered to do so and I did." Turning away, Ryuuji threw the door opened and headed outside, slinging his sword over his shoulder.

The prince's eyes widened as he began crying, falling to the floor with his hand covering his mouth in shock. He'd trusted him, and listened to him, and loved him...

A cricket chirped.

Wiping at his eyes, the young prince stood, trying to shake his naive feeling away as he walked through the door. He glanced around, not expecting to see his advisor anywhere but looking desperately anyways.

Ryuuji was hiding in a tree, just barely visible. The bright colors of his kimono were the only thing Noa could see through the green of the leaves.

He stepped up to the tree silently, before whispering, "Do you wish to kill me as well?"

"If I had wanted to kill you I would have done it a long time ago." Ryuuji turned his head away. "I'm not lying when I say I love you."

"I never lied when I told you I loved you."

"I never thought you did."

He sighed a bit, hands folded in front of him. "I do not know what to say,"

"You should hate me. You should despise me. I lied to you. I killed your father simply because someone told me to. I killed a person I thought of as family because some bastard told me it was my job. You should be yelling and screaming at me. Telling me you hate me and that you want me to take you home. But you aren't."

"I am sad that you lied to me, I will say. But I love you, and... I do not wish to be angry with you. You would not have done it of your own will..."

Ryuuji finally looked down at Noa, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry..." he whispered sadly.

"It's okay," He said softly.

"No its not!" Ryuuji cried, shaking his head. "Because of me he's dead, Noa! And not just him, but Ryou too! The king and an innocent boy, both who just wanted to help the world! Its my fault! Now both of their death's hang over my head and I feel the guilt of them every single second!"

Noa looked away quietly. "Otogi Sensei, please come down from there."

"No."

The prince looked up at him pleadingly. "Please?"

Ryuuji only shook his head. "If I come down, someone else will die, eventually. I don't want anyone else to die because of me."

"Ryuuji, Ryou's death was not your fault."

"Yes it was... he was protecting us. If I hadn't run away with you... If I hadn't killed your father... then he wouldn't have had to."

"Would it not be partially my fault as well? Because I wanted to run away?"

"Noa-sama..."

The younger boy turned away. "I am not going to listen to you if you do not come down from there."

There was a long pause, followed by a swooshing sound as Ryuuji jumped out of the tree, landing beside Noa.

"Thank you," He said softly.

The older was silent, his eyes on the ground.

The prince turned, wanting greatly to finally share his first kiss with the boy for some reason, but refraining. "Ryuuji." He whispered, moving to embrace him.

The older let himself be hugged silently, not responding. He dropped his sword, however, and the hilt hit the ground with a soft 'thud'.

"I love you," He whispered as he leaned so that his lips almost touched Ryuuji's ear. He began to cry softly onto his advisor's shoulder, nuzzling him gently. "Please understand that I love you very, very much."

"I know," the older whispered hoarsely. "I don't understand it, but I know."

"Please do not be upset...I know, that if my father knew you did not wish to kill him, he would forgive you..." The prince said between hiccups from his tears.

Strong arms slowly moved up to circle around Noa's waist.

The prince's grip on the back of his advisor's kimono tightened as he sobbed, body shaking.

Ryuuji slowly hugged Noa tightly, one hand moving up to run through Noa's hair silently. Ryuuji closed his eyes, pulling Noa as close as possible without hurting the other boy.

"I love you. More than anything, I love you."

"I love you too, Noa-sama..."

The younger smiled as his crying calmed down.

Ryuuji closed his eyes slowly.

The younger boy pulled away slightly, before leaning in swiftly the push his lips against Ryuuji's.

Ryuuji didn't react. He didn't even pull away: he just stood there, emotionless, his arms still wrapped around Noa.

Noa pulled back, feeling guilty. "I.. I'm sorry.."

"For what?" Ryuuji asked, seeming to snap out of it. "It's fine..."

"I didn't ask..."

"You don't need to."

"I should have,"

"Its fine, Noa-sama."

He sighed lightly, arms dropping to his sides. "Sure?"

The older nodded.

Noa ran a palm over Ryuuji's cheek lightly, eyes and cheeks red from his previous crying.

Ryuuji gave a weak smile, his own eyes seeming to hold more life then they had before.

"I should not have kissed you."

"Why do you say that?"

"I feel like I should have waited, until it would be shared by the both of us.."

"Aa."

Noa looked away carefully, staying quiet.

Ryuuji was silent, watching Noa quietly.

The younger boy swallowed. "Shouldn't we be finding jobs?"

The older was silent, his eyes slowly closing. He stumbled a bit, before falling over.

The prince's eyes widen as he made a move to catch the boy as best he could. "Otogi Sensei!!"

The older groaned, gripping Noa's kimono as best he could.

The younger struggled to get the older back onto his feet, panicked expression on his features. "Ryuuji?"

Ryuuji only groaned again, his eyes clenched tightly.

"Dai... Daijoubu kaaa!??"

This time, there was no response.

He furrows his eyebrows before trying to carry the older boy into the little house, like, thing.

Ryuuji groaned lightly as he was laid on the floor. He shifted unconsciously, the ribbon holding up his hair undoing.

Noa took the ribbon out gently, before placing it next to them as he brushed some hair from Ryuuji's eyes and sat down to watch him quietly.

After a few moments Ryuuji seemed to settle into a calmer sleep, his eyes no longer clenched tightly.

The prince smiled, before leaning and placing a kiss on his advisor's forehead carefully and lying down as well.

The older boy slowly curled up against Noa.

He smiles lightly, petting the elder's hair gently.

Ryuuji purred lightly, even in his sleep, leaning into Noa's touch.

He smiled sadly and continued, staring at the ceiling as it began to rain outside.

The older boy spelt peacefully for a while, until he whimpered, shivering, although not form the cold. He shifted, turning his head away, as if trying to avoid the nightmare he was having.

The prince glanced down at him with a saddened look, before beginning to rub the older boy's back in a soothing motion, hoping it would help.

The older boy whimpered again, before his eyes slowly opened.

The prince smiled at him calmly.

"Noa...Noa-sama?" Ryuuji whispered tiredly, looking up at the younger boy.

"Hai?" He asked.

"What happened?"

He tilted his head to the side, before remembering. "You passed out."

The older boy frowned lightly, sitting up. "Gomen... I guess I haven't been getting much sleep lately..."

"You need your rest," Noa told him quietly, before yawning himself.

Ryuuji frowned. "I need to find us food..."

"But it is raining," The prince protested. "You may catch cold,"

"Catching a cold is a lot better then starving to death."

"I shall come with you then."

The older boy frowned, but nodded, agreeing.

He began to stand and stretch, smiling at Ryuuji and holding out a hand for him.

The older boy gladly took it, smiling.

Noa pulled him up to his feet carefully, brushing at his kimono.

Ryuuji noticed the ribbon on the floor and picked it up, before pulling back his hair.

He smiled again, before taking Ryuuji's hand.

~*~

Ryuuji moved some of his wet bangs out of his eyes, sighing as the rain only seemed to come down harder. Every store was closed, and it seemed as if they had come out for nothing.

The younger boy shook his head, causing water droplets to fly in all directions.

Spotting an open store, Ryuuji stalked up to the booth, happily standing under the cover, glad to be out of the rain. He turned toward the shopkeeper, who smiled nicely at him.

Noa followed.

"Hi," Ryuuji said to the woman with a little bow. "We just arrived in town, and I was wondering if you had any jobs open?"

She frowned lightly. "No, I'm afraid I don't here..." at his disappointed look, she said: "But I live alone. I could use a little help at home. Would that be good enough? I'm afraid I can't pay you too well... but I could give you enough for food."

Noa nodded and smiles, tugging at Ryuuji's sleeve like a young child.

Noting Ryuuji's sword, she said: "You could help protect my garden. Some kids from around here like to come and mess it up." Looking at Noa, she smiled: "And you could possibly help me around the house."

"That sounds fine with me," Ryuuji said. "But Noa has never worked before."

She laughed lightly. "Its quite all right. It won't be hard work."

The prince smiled. "Arigatou."

She nodded lightly. "You can call me Shizuka."

"Arigato, Shizuka-san," Ryuuji said with a small bow.

Standing up, she slowly walked over to them, looking them both over. "You look like you haven't eaten in days! Well, we can't fix that! Come, come!" She shooed them out of the shop, closing it after they had stepped out. "Lets get you two something to eat!"

Noa clapped his hands happily.

She walked to her house, not seeming to mind the rain. The two boys followed silently as they came up. Opening her front door, she pulled off her shoes.

Noa watched as Ryuuji did and followed him.

She told the boys to sit and disappeared into the kitchen.

Ryuuji lightly took a seat, setting his sword across his lap silently.

Noa sat as well, leaning on the older boy's shoulder.

"We're lucky," The older boy told the prince. "We found someone wonderful."

He nodded. "Hai."

Stepping back out, Shizuka set two teacups in front of them, before heading back into the kitchen.

Ryuuji slowly sipped his tea.

Setting his cup down, Ryuuji sighed.

Noa looked over at him.

"Noa," the older told him. "Don't drink any more of the tea."

He blinked and placed it down, giving Ryuuji a scared look.

The older boy was obviously trying to fight off a wave of dizziness. "We need to run. Now."

"Na - nani?"

"She tried to drug us." He nodded over to a wall, where a sword was hooked too. "That sword would only belong to someone who works for the palace. I think her brother or father must be from there. I--" he nearly fell over, catching himself. "We need to run. Now."

Noa nodded, standing up and holding out a hand for the older boy.

Ryuuji took it, slowly getting up, his sword dropping to the ground. He didn't even bother try to grab it as he ran for the door, not even bothering to get their shoes. When they got outside, however, they met up with several angry guards. Turning to go back into the house, Ryuuji was faced with even more of them.

The prince shivered, clutching to Ryuuji's kimono.

"Ouji-sama," one of the guards said, pointing one of his arrow's at Ryuuji. "You are safe now. This traitor will have to captive no longer."

The prince shook his head. "Do not harm him."

Ryuuji placed a hand against his forehead, fighting off another wave of dizziness. He stumbled a bit, knocking into Noa.

Noa furrowed his eyebrows, before placing his hands on Ryuuji's upper arms in an attempt to steady the older.

Finally losing the battle, Ryuuji's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out.

The guards all rushed foreword, grabbing Noa and dragging him away from Ryuuji as a few of them lifted up the uncurious advisor.

The younger boy cried out with a loud protest, before attempting to struggle free from the guards' grasp. "Ryuuji!"

They continued to hold him tightly, their grip not even wavering as the lead guard ordered several people around. Ryuuji's arms were bound by a rope, before he was forced onto a horse with one of the guards. Another got onto a second horse, while the others forced Noa up with him. The two horses took off.

The prince finally gives up on his struggling, sighing sadly.

~*~

Ryuuji was shoved to the floor in front of the new king, who was to take over if Noa was not there. Seto. Noa was pushed into the room, although not as roughly.

"Ah, Noa," Seto said, grinning. "My dear little cousin. How are you?"

The younger boy glared at him.

"And Otogi, I see," The new king said, looking over at Ryuuji, who growled in response. "Running off with a prince? That's a bad idea, Otogi." He looked up to the guards. "Kill him."

Noa's eyes widened and he attempted to stand. "NO!"

Seto looked at him. "You have no authority in this matter, Noa."

"Why?"

"Because I am king now, and I call the shots." He nodded to the guards. "Make it a publish execution, so everyone will know what happens when they defy me. Tomorrow morning, at the sun rise. If he tries to escape before then, kill him."

The guards nodded, before grabbing hold of Ryuuji's arms and dragging him toward the door.

The other boy tried to protest, but knew he'd be immediately cut off.

Ryuuji stared at Noa, a look of hurt flashing through his eyes, before they became cold, and the doors were shut, blocking him off from the prince.

Seto turned to Noa. "You are to return to your room, and not come out until I say so. Is that clear?"

The prince continued to glare at Seto, tears falling from his eyes.

"Is that clear!?" Seto barked, his own eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you."

Blue eyes narrowed. Seto waved him away, and the guards grabbed hold of Noa's arms, dragging him to his room.

The younger boy sat in his room, cursing and crying and sitting on his floor.

The door slowly opened to reveal the girl he was supposed to marry before he left. She stepped in, closing the door behind herself.

He glanced up at her, giving the girl an odd look.

She smiled sadly. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry."

He sighed a bit, standing off of the floor.

She looked down, her eyes closing. "I didn't expect this to happen. I'm very sorry, Noa-sama. I... I don't know what to say." She opened her eyes. "If you want, I can let you visit him."

The prince smiles. "Really?"

She nodded. "I was forced to marry Seto after you left. I have as much power as he does, now."

The younger smiled a bit. "Arigatou."

She smiled back, before heading to the door. "You'll have to hurry, though."

He nodded. "Hai."

"Follow me, then." 

The two of them walked through the guards with no problem, coming into the room where Ryuuji was, sitting against a wall, his hands still tied together.

The young prince sighed sadly, giving him a pitied look.

The girl turned to the guard, who unlocked the door to the bars around Ryuuji, and nodded to Noa. "You have two hours."

Ryuuji didn't move.

The prince nodded, before stepping inside. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

"For what?" Ryuuji asked sarcastically. "Its not your fault we got caught."

Noa nodded, not knowing what to say.

Ryuuji cringed lightly at seemingly nothing, shivering from both lack of food and the cold.

Noa moved to take a seat next to Ryuuji and lean on his shoulder carefully.

Ryuuji pulled away slightly, still not looking at Noa. "Just leave, Noa. The longer you stay the harder its going to be to let go."

The prince swallowed as he began to cry. "Please do not make me go."

Ryuuji slowly looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "Noa..." he whispered. "I'm going to die... you need to accept that." He choked on a sob, before rubbing his eyes. "If you want to stay then stay. I can't change your mind."

He wrapped his arms around the older boy loosely as he cried. "It's not fair..."

"Life isn't fair," Ryuuji breathed, before sighing. He was silent for a moment, before: "Noa?"

"Yes?" The prince asks quietly.

"We never actually got to kiss fully."

Noa shook his head sadly. "No, we didn't."

"Would you like to?"

He nodded. "Hai."

Closing his eyes, Ryuuji slowly leaned in to place his lips on top of Noa's lightly.

The prince smiled and leans forward, kissing him back.

After a few moments Ryuuji pulled away, burring his face into Noa's shoulder, finally giving up and starting to sob.

The younger boy petted Ryuuji's hair softly as he began to cry as well. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too," the older choked. "I don't want to leave you, Noa-sama..."

"I do not want to lose you, either." The prince told him, praying silently that there could be a way they could both be free.

Ryuuji's sobs eventually slowed as he continued to cling to Noa, his face buried in the younger boy's shoulder.

Noa continued to softly stroke Ryuuji's hair, tears falling onto his hands.

Seto's wife smiled sadly as she watched the scene. She knew of a way to set Ryuuji free, but Noa would have to do something he would have never dreamed of.

They continued to sit in silence, not knowing what words to say to the other.

"Noa-sama," she finally spoke up, walking a bit closer to the bars to place a soft hand against them. "I... I have to say something. Something that might save Otogi-kun."

The prince looked up immediately.

"Y-you would have to become king... and you could only do that... if Seto died."

He had already thought this over himself, but had dismissed the thought. "There's no way."

Ryuuji looked up at Noa, a bit hurt, but still understanding. He looked away again, pulling back from Noa.

The youngest looked over at him, giving him a puzzled look.

"You need to go," Ryuuji told him, almost coldly, as he went back to leaning against the wall.

Noa's face fell and he tears just barely began again. "Ryuuji..."

"Go!" Ryuuji growled, glaring at him. "Leave, Noa!"

He stood, looking extremely hurt. He left just as he'd been told, but not before. "I love you," was mouthed. Whether Ryuuji had or had not seen it.

The girl left with him, nodding her thanks to the guards. She frowned at Noa."He was hurt by the fact that you wouldn't kill Seto for him, Noa-sama."

He stops. "I.. I would, that was not the context I meant it in, but..."

"But?"

"He said himself that he did not want anyone else to die by him. I mean, I would gladly kill Seto.. I.. I just do not know how and I love Ryuuji more than anything..."

"He knows that, Noa. And he probably doesn't want anyone else to die because of him. But Seto is different. Seto wants to _kill_ him. To separate you two."

"Then what am _I_ supposed to do?"

"That is for you to figure out, Noa-sama. I can't help you. I'm sorry."

"But that's not fair!"

"What do you want me to do? Tell you to let Otogi-kun die? Tell you to kill Seto? Tell me what you want to hear and I'll stay it."

"I would like for you to help me find a way to kill Seto."

"Hmm... I do have an idea for that. He gets distracted fairly easy. I will talk to him, and try to keep him busy. You will have to use a knife or a sword and kill--"

"No need for that."

The girl turned toward a certain pair of white haired boys who were standing, the taller one with an obviously un-breathing Seto slung over his shoulder.

Bakura smirked: "Ryou and Bakura at your service, Ouji-sama!"

The prince blinked, before giggling lightly.

Ryou smiled warmly, tilting his head to the side.

"Now," Bakura said, shifting Seto's weight. "While I go and dump this bastard in the river, You, Noa, need to go and tell them that Ryuuji is not to be killed."

Noa nodded. "Hai."

Bakura walked off, and Ryou looked at Noa. "Well?" He asked. "Hurry! Its almost dawn!"

The prince nodded and ran up to the nearest guard.

Said guard looked at him. "Noa-sama! You're supposed to be in your room! The prisoner is about to be killed!"

"You cannot kill him."

The guard blinked. "But, Seto-sama said..."

"Seto is dead."

A ghost of a smile crossed the guards face, before nodded. "You run faster than I do. You need to tell them yourself, Noa-sama. They are just outside the palace."

He nodded, before doing as he was instructed and taking off.

The men holding Ryuuji watched as the sun began to come up, before looking at Ryuuji. "Any last words?" one asked.

"Stop!" The price cried, before catching up to them, out of breath.

They blinked at him, but said nothing. Ryuuji, however, spoke: "Noa, you shouldn't be here..."

He shook his head, before covering his mouth as he coughed. "Seto's dead."

For a moment all the guards looked at each other, before looking at Noa to await his orders.

He stood, brushing himself off. "Do not kill him."

They nodded, cutting the ropes tying Ryuuji's wrists together.

The prince immediately rushed up to Ryuuji, moving to embrace him.

The older boy embraced Noa tightly, holding the boy close.

"Mmm..." The younger murmured softly. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Ryuuji breathed softly. "You... killed Seto?"

Noa shook his head.

"Then... who...?"

"Bakura and Ryou."

Ryuuji froze at that, before whispering: "But Ryou...he...?"

The prince shook his head again.

A smile crossed Ryuuji's face as tears filled his eyes. "Ryou's alive... and... and I get to stay with you. I couldn't ask for a happier life, Noa-sama."

The aqua haired boy smiled and kisses Ryuuji's cheek lightly.

"You will make a great king, Noa-sama. And I will be by your side."

The younger boy blushed, before nodding.

Ryuuji smiled, before kissing Noa lightly.

This was the happiest day of his entire life, and he would never forget it.

~*~Owari~*~ 


End file.
